Melting Ice
by GrimGrave
Summary: Commissioned by AntonSlavik020. Weiss learns the benefits of being the only "normal" girl in her team. Rated M for Adult content, NSFW. Contains Futanari (aka girls with penises.)


**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth.**

 _Commission by AntonSlavik020_

 _This is the longest piece I've written in quite a while._

 **Melting Ice**

My Dearest Winter.

It has been a long time since last we met, and our previous encounter was not perchance the most, for the lack of a better term, "family-friendly" with Father making a scene yet again. It would seem that everything, according to him, falls upon me as the Schnee successor. I know too well how you feel about it; that's why you enrolled the army, was it not? To get away from Father.

But enough about gloom – there will be more of that later. I am doing fairly well, adapting to my new life. I am mostly confined in my new home, but rest assured I am not trapped. But I'll tell you more soon enough.

I am living with my team now, so I will be sending you my new address along with this letter. I can assure you, our living quarters are up to standard, and my teammates aren't giving me a hard time.

Well, perhaps they do, sometimes. But it's endearing, to say the least. My friend Yang can be a bit pushy sometimes, however…

 **x.x.x.x.x**

 _Weiss let out a weary sigh as she closed the bathroom door behind her. The day had only just begun and this year – the last year of their training in Beacon Academy – with more theory-based lectures than field-work, the academic services tended to wear students down mentally. While Weiss was no slouch when it came to her studies, she needed to face the day fully energized; she had had a good night's sleep, now all she needed was a proper wash to rinse the fatigue off of her._

 _Placing fresh new clothes aside, she slowly undressed herself of the faded blue nightgown. Standing before the full-body mirror in nothing but her classy-yet-daring underwear (white silk with red frills and black lacing and outline) the Schnee heiress couldn't help but to admire her physique; slender, yet strong, and a fair and flawless complexion. Her silver-white hair was nothing to scoff at either, and Weiss took just as much pride in her hair (and the rest of herself) as she did with her family name. She leant back a little, puffing out her chest. Not too big but certainly not small by any means._

 _With a proud smile, Weiss stripped herself of the last garments and turned on the shower._

" _Room for one more." It was more of a statement than a question. She glanced over her shoulder; a yellow-haired brawler came into view, shedding her clothes on the floor without a care and with a matching smirk. Weiss would've reprimanded her teammate if it wasn't for the fact that said girl was as bare as a newborn; Yang's already big bust had grown over the years, now an E-cup, with an otherwise warrior-build body, long strong legs, and –_

… _her masculine member dangling between said legs. Even when flaccid it was big enough to likely garner the envy of men, should they ever see it, with a pair of testicles to match its size. For a moment, Weiss forgot everything else as her mind wandered, remembering how the brawler's organ felt inside of her._

 _The thought made her knees weak._

 _A pair of strong hands, course from years of training and fighting, broke the snow-haired girl out of her reverie as they grabbed her ample chest, the blonde pressing herself up against Weiss' back._

" _Can't take your eyes off it, can you?" Yang coyly remarked in a low, husky tone that sent shivers down her teammate's spine._

" _Neither of us has time for this, Yang." It was a futile attempt to change the subject. "We have classes in little less than an hour, and the classroom is on the other side of—"_

 _The fighter chuckled. "It won't take long if you're getting into it and help me. Besides, we are saving water if we shower together, and we won't get sweaty either. As I see it, it's a win-win situation."_

" _You cannot be serious— Ah!"_

 _A gasp escaped her throat when her breasts were kneaded and groped, talented fingers playing with rosy-pink buds that capped them. She felt Yang's hot breath against her neck, firm breasts poking against her back, but her attention drifted away from that when something slid between her thighs; the downwards glance wasn't necessary and only served to flip Weiss' switch as the blonde's cockhead jutted out between her legs, rubbing its length against the Schnee-heiress' wet cherry lips._

" _Still want me to leave?"_

 _Cheeks flushed as red as her nether lips, Weiss instinctively grinded against the length of Yang's member, creating sweet friction. She quivered, heart racing inside her ribcage._

 _x.x.x_

 _The lukewarm water drizzled down upon the two, droplets rolling down their rutting frames. Long tresses were matted against their dripping bodies and the quiet sound they both made was easily drowned out by the shower as the girls went at it._

 _Weiss sat lady-style on the floor like a proper lady; a sharp contrast to how she unceremoniously sucked off her teammate's gradually stiffening dick, with one hand on its length (pinky up for class) and the other on Yang's leg for leverage. The brawler rest a hand on the snow-haired girl's head to gently guide her back and forth, the other playing with her own nipple for added effect._

 _The ash-haired girl's pink tongue slid along the length of Yang's erection, bringing it fully to attention, before she took it back into her oral cavern, sucking on the mushroom head and jerking what wasn't in her mouth. It was almost frightening how big and long it was, and Weiss was attending it like…well, whatever crass word fit her best at this point._

 _Focused, Weiss bobbed her head back and forth, tongue swirling around the head, as she applied suction. Practice makes perfect, even if it perhaps was a bit sad in this situation, and the blonde bucked her hips in an attempt to fit more of her manhood into her friend's mouth._

" _I love it when you do that thing with your tongue," the fighter grunted. "I could stay like this all day."_

 _Weiss glared and pulled out Yang's cock with a faint ´pop`. "Don't you dare! Last time my jaw was sore for two days."_

 _Yang grinned. "Don't worry, I have other plans today." She looked down at her member as it stood proudly at attention. She held out a hand. "Get up."_

 _Accepting the help, the Schnee-heiress was lifted up onto her feet, only to be spun around and her upper body pushed to the wall._

" _Stick your ass out," Yang commanded as she firmly kneaded supple ass-cheeks. Weiss obliged, supporting herself against the wall and presenting the blonde with a full view of her rear._

 _She shuddered when a nimble tongue lapped at a wet core, slowly building up pleasure, even more so when the flexible organ stimulated a sensitive bundle of nerves._

" _You're wet enough," the brawler commented. The swordswoman would have whined disapprovingly if it wasn't for the knowledge of what was about to come. A hand slapped her left butt-cheek, giving it a firm squeeze and Yang guided her huge cock against flushed lips, prodding the opening. The calm before the storm, both girls sighed upon the feeling of the first contact for but a moment before Yang eased her way inside in one go, causing the Schnee-heiress to cum a little._

 _They both released a string of pleasure-induced groans._

 _The fighter was only two thirds in and yet it filled up the blanche-haired girl's love-canal almost completely; velvety walls enveloped the impressive length as Yang slowly forced it all the way in before pulling out bit-by-bit._

" _Are you OK?"_

 _Weiss peeked over her shoulder, meeting the concerned look in lilac eyes. She managed a smile and nodded._

 _With that, Yang grinned a teeth-flashing grin, grabbed the other girl by the hips, and pulled out until just the mushroom head was inside of Weiss…and then she rammed it all back in._

 _Taking the brawler's mighty endowment in one go like that had the petite swordswoman seeing stars. It was big – she knew that, in fact, it was the biggest of her three teammates – and it was hardly the first time the two of them had had sex, but each time felt like the first; painfully pleasurable and unbelievably good, with the tightness not a concern due to how wet she was._

 _Yang threw her head back with a string of moans as she pounded Weiss from behind at a steady pace. She buried herself to the hilt each time, her balls slapping against the blanche-haired girl's clit with every thrust. Her dick felt so good inside of her friend's pussy, snug, wet, and warm, and the sensation was enough to drive her to the edge of sexual madness._

 _It was overpowering._

 _Addictive._

 _Yang's nostrils flared as she roughly groped fair-skinned flesh. Her cock stirred excitedly against hot, soft walls, and she wanted_ _ **more.**_

 _She put more force behind her next thrust. Weiss nearly hit her head against the wall, gasping. The steady rhythm she had now ensured the swordswoman would not get a bump on her head and, as nice as it felt, it would take forever for release at this rate._

 _Meanwhile, Weiss moaned uncontrollably, her whole body quivering. Her friend's fuckmeat was making her crazy, as it usually did, with vision blurry and knees weakening. Her arms threatened to give up from their prolonged sexual activities and the floor was getting slippery. How long had they been at it now anyway?_

 _Unable to think clearly, the swordswoman decided that time was irrelevant. Classes be damned, she would milk as much pleasure from this as she possibly could, the sensation of being filled to the brim and (wo)manhandled by her hung friend taking priority over anything and everything else at the moment._

 _Weiss trembled. She had lost count of how many times she had reached a small but noticeable orgasm from the intense fucking she was receiving, but it was both a gift and a curse that the blonde could go on for seemingly endlessly when she was horny. At least no-one had knocked on the door yet so that was a good sign – unless of course the sound had fallen on deaf ears._

 _But also, who gave a damn?_

 _Pale blue eyes widened as Weiss' head was suddenly jerked backwards. The blonde had grabbed a fistful of hair and her pace was slightly faster, much to the heiress' approval._

" _You won't hit your head now," the brawler said between grunts. She was rougher, more frantic with her thrusts. The athletic girl's breathing was slightly heavier and her form was slightly hunched over._

" _Th-Thank you," the snow-haired girl managed, though her voice, she noticed, was shaky and on the verge of a moan. If her family could see her now, they would be dismayed – then again, wouldn't every parent be if they saw their child like this? – seeing their second daughter fornicating with her teammate in the shower like animals, without protection. It was shameful._

 _And yet it turned her on so badly that she almost wished they_ _ **could**_ _see her._

 _Yang pounded away in the new quicker rhythm, driving her length balls-deep each time whilst pulling her friend by the hair, her other hand still massaging the swordswoman's buttock as both young women voiced their approval._

 _The water continued to pour over them, their bodies glistening from the droplets rather than sweat. It was hot, but Weiss' pussy was hotter still, as if on fire, and that fire needed desperate quenching. Small orgasms were all well and good, but she needed that mind-breaking, earth-shattering, eyes-rolling-back-into-their-sockets type of climax that she knew Yang could deliver._

 _She shot forward, nearly hitting the wall despite what the blonde had said earlier, as the aforementioned brawler thrusted even harder every third time. The sword-user winced as pain began to settle along her neck, arms, and legs, and distracted her from the buildup of pleasure –_

" _How long are you two gonna hog the shower for?!" Ruby's voice pierced the water stream's noise and the sound of them copulating. "We need to use it as well before classes!"_

" _Shit…" Yang muttered loud enough. "Let's speed things up a bit."_

 _Before Weiss could say anything, she was hefted to an upright position…and shoved against the wet, hard wall._

 _Weiss released a hiss that changed into a gasp, her breath hitched in her throat as Yang, still inside her feminine channel, mercilessly banged her against the wall, pinning the swordswoman against it. The brawler blanketed her slightly taller and muscular form against Weiss', pressing her endowed chest against the pale expanse of the ash-haired girl's back and impaling the Glyph-user on her fuckstick._

 _The heiress let out a strangled cry; clawing at the wall, she barely stood tip-toed, the only leverage being her friend's cock as she quivered and squirmed from the merciless fucking she was receiving._

 _The brawler's breathing was ragged and heavy as she grunted and moaned throatily against the swordswoman's ear, reaching even deeper into her core. The steady rhythm she had maintained was replaced with wild, ball-slapping unrelenting rutting, with only the sweet climax-to-come on the girls' minds._

 _The tight coil of pleasure between the blonde's legs was threatening to snap and, as much as Yang knew they needed to hurry, she willed herself to not succumb to it just yet as she intensely drilled her teammate up against the wall like an engine-piston._

 _Weiss' heart raced and so did Yang's; beneath the firm-yet-pillowy tits pressing against her back, she could feel the thrill-seeker's heart threatening to leap out of her chest. The buildup of pleasure was rapidly reaching its breaking-point and she swore she was beginning to see stars, and as the blonde hammered harder into the snow-haired girl, it was only a matter of seconds—_

" _Fuck…!" That one word, uttered in a throaty, guttural voice was the catalyst._

 _With Yang fully embedded inside Weiss' velvety heat, the fighter reached climax and came inside; each spurt of hot, virile cum helped push the Glyph-user over the edge until she reached her own orgasm. She convulsed, caught between her well-endowed friend and the flat surface, continuously shuddering as her mind was rendered white and eyes rolling back into her head. A warmth settled in her stomach but Weiss was barely conscious enough to dwell on it as she limply slid onto the floor, her greedy pussy clinging onto Yang's now limp dick until the latter pulled out entirely._

 _A few warmish drops of the brawler's discharge landed on her behind before the water rinsed it off. Despite the shower having been on the whole time, a proper wash was in order._

 **x.x.x.x.x**

But rest assured she knows and respects everyone's boundaries. Ruby Rose – Yang's halfsister and our leader – tends to lighten the mood around here, and she had proven herself a dependable leader with a quick mind for formulating strategies. Even if she sometimes attempts to find any excuse to avoid certain responsibilities.

 **x.x.x.x.x**

 _First period was finally over. With her lower body still recovering from her tryst with Yang, Weiss carefully walked out of Professor Port's classroom, avoiding the rest of the students – who outright bolted down the hallways – as to not trip._

 _´I swear, I'll give her a concussion with a bucket filled with ice…´_

 _Still, she mused, being the only "normal" girl in her team was fun, exciting, even! Maybe it was because her teammates had flipped her debauched switch one too many times or perchance it was the rebel in her, but Weiss enjoyed this secret little tryst team RWBY had. It was naughty, unbelievable, and in a way,_ _ **forbidden.**_

 _The rebel in her was definitely part of it._

 _Still, Yang was probably the most dangerous of the trio; she was not only the biggest (not by a huge difference, but still) of the three, but she knew damn well how to use her masculine appendage to its fullest potential._

" _Heya, Weiss!" The swordswoman blinked out of her reverie and turned to the redhead next to her. "Watcha spacing out for?"_

" _I was spacing out?" The snow-haired girl frowned. It was bad enough that she couldn't get her team out of her mind at times, but to be completely lost in thought in the middle of a hallway?_

 _She shook her head. "Never mind. Did you need me for something?"_

" _Oh, you could say that." The playful grin on the young leader's face could only mean one thing. "I have a_ _ **big**_ _problem alright…"_

 _Weiss rolled her eyes. "Let Yang handle the jokes, Ruby. Even if they are terrible."_

" _I thought it was clever…" Ruby replied. "Still, I was thinking…How about you and I skip the next class for…you know, some major problem-solving?"_

" _I'm not jeopardizing my perfect attendance record for some rendezvous." The heiress glared daggers at the young girl. "Even if it's tempting…"_

" _Alright, alright!" Ruby held up her hands as if to calm her teammate down. "We won't skip next class then! But…We still have about twenty minutes until it starts…"_

" _You can't be serious."_

" _I'm desperate, Weiss! I—" She quieted down as a few students walked by, smiling goofily and acted like nothing was amiss until they were out of earshot. "I'm having problem settling down, if you know what I mean. It's unbearable! Besides, hearing you and sis earlier kinda made it worse…"_

 _The Glyph-user grimaced. While she didn't like the idea of having sex with her teammates right before classes (fearing they'd get so lost in the throes of passion that they would miss it entirely) she could understand how the leader felt; she had once caught Blake trying to be discreet in the morning by taking care of herself, and the image had been a constant distraction the whole day._

… _And despite the slight numbness in her midsection and down, it was indeed a tempting offer…_

 _She sighed. "If we hurry, we could afford a…quickie in the bathroom stall."_

 _Ruby's eyes brightened. "Really!?"_

" _Just remember that we are going for being quick now. If I arrive late—"_

" _Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" the redhead squeaked as she hugged the blanche-haired girl. "Come on, let's hurry then!"_

 _x.x.x_

 _As soon as the door was closed and locked, the girls were over each other like hungry predators._

 _Ruby, despite being younger than her teammates, was exceptionally talented (no doubt had her sister taught her thoroughly) and wasted little time getting Weiss into the mood; she was romantic, but eager, and it led to slightly clumsy kisses down the snow-haired girl's throat and to the collarbone. The sleeved bolero was slowly peeled off until it was forgotten on the floor, allowing ample breasts to be popped free from the dress' top._

" _Ruby…" Weiss pulled her leader closer to her bosom, heat rising in her cheeks. "As much as I appreciate this, we don't have enough time to—"_

" _I'm just making you comfortable. I want you to feel good too, you know."_

 _The scythe-wielder caressed the small frame of the older girl's back as she worshipped soft breasts, popping a small erect bud into her mouth, tongue swirling around it to entice the heiress._

 _Ruby sat down on the toilet-lid, patting her lap. Cracking a small smile, the Glyph-user stepped over and sat down, stealing a quick peck as she did._

 _Weiss bucked her hips impatiently on the redhead's lap. The fabric of her underwear was damp enough to leave a stain, she'd wager, but at least the hem of her dress would cover it._

" _Ruby…"_

 _A plea. Time was not a luxury they could afford._

" _I-I know."_

 _Gently pushing the Schnee daughter away, ruby got to work on the combat-skirt, pulling it up to tug on the self-made-opening in her leggings and underwear until her organ sprung free from its confines, standing proudly at attention._

 _Weiss's cheeks blushed hotly at the sight—_

 _The tip was leaking pre and the redhead's cock was twitching cravingly. A pair of bloated balls was still snug tight inside the underwear-leggings combo, filled with creamy discharge that yearned to be free._

— _as she gulped, her tongue creeping past her lips to wet them._

 _Hot to trot, the Glyph-user reached down to firmly grab the magnificent organ, her hand just barely able to hold it. It was warm and twitched in her grasp as she started jerking it in a slow, even rhythm. The young leader in front of her mewled contently. It was kind of cute to see Ruby like this…_

 _Pulling said girl towards herself, Weiss kissed Ruby. The team-leader reciprocated immediately, a hand caressing the swordswoman's back as the girls explored oral caverns, tongues wrestling for passionate dominance as the ash-blonde stroked her friend's dick._

" _I thought—" the redhead said between kisses. "That we were in a hurry…"_

" _Oh,_ _ **now**_ _you care?" The heiress rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine, I get it…"_

 _She stood up. Flustered, Weiss unlaced her boots and carefully put them aside before shyly pulling down her underwear._

" _W-What are you ogling at?!"_

 _Ruby grinned. "I was just admiring your fighting-spirit."_

" _What?"_

" _You panties are nearly soaked!"_

 _Gaze cast downwards, the swordswoman realized the redhead was correct; the elegant fabric was more sodden than she had realized. Her sex was blushed scarlet with arousal and equally wet to match._

" _Must you be such a boor about it?" The Schnee heiress gracefully pulled one leg out of her underwear—_

" _Weiss!"_

 _The leader grabbed and pulled the Glyph-user by the hips down back to her lap – the sudden feeling of a rigid, thick manhood entering a slick, hot core was enough to send them both dangerously close to over the edge – and Weiss nearly screamed out from the impromptu fullness that settled inside of her._

 _She fell forward, her chest smothering Ruby as she gasped for air. "W-What are you doing so out of the blue?!"_

" _I c-couldn't help it," the younger girl whimpered. "It was so tantalizingly close and it drove me crazy…"_

" _You c-could have at least given me a warning…" As sternly as she had intended the tongue-lashing to be, the way her sex was clamping down on Ruby's length made Weiss' voice weak and akin to a lustful moan. Either way she was not particularly convincing._

" _I totally did…"_

" _You did not…" The swordswoman straightened. "But enough about that, I will scold you properly later."_

 _And then she moved; raising her hips just enough, Weiss slammed back down on Ruby's phallus, steadily riding the younger girl._

 _The sound of flesh slapping against flesh reverberated throughout the bathroom. The girls groaned and panted, oversexed and desperate to quench the fire inside them that had them rutting like dogs in heat._

 _In the midst of their debauched fornication, the snow-haired girl dreaded the possible outcome; unlike her older sister, Ruby didn't have the same staying-power but she made up for it with absurd recovery. It wasn't uncommon for her to immediately go for round 2 and 3 within seconds and if the younger girl wanted to go on, they would be stuck in here for a while._

… _Stuck in a remote, enclosed school bathroom, screwing like rabbits while the scents of sex permeated the air, sweat rolling down their bodies and soaking their clothes while their heads where absent of rationality—_

 _Weiss blinked. Perhaps she shouldn't have peeked inside some of Blake's books._

 _Ruby bucked her hips, trying to meet the swordswoman's movements. The older girl cried out from the deeper penetration that occurred as a result and a tingle of pleasure zipped up her spine. Her feminine channel hugged long, rigid flesh, desperate to milk out as much pleasure and semen as possible._

 _Weiss flinched and looked down. "Ruby, what—"_

" _What kind of friend would I be," she said, pausing to take an erect little bud into her mouth and suckling it like a baby for a moment. "If I didn't pay some attention to these sweater-puppies?"_

" _You really need to stop picking up those kinds of terms from your sister…" the Glyph-user replied before she hissed from the pleasure-pain of having her nipples nibbled and suckled on. Ruby had let the older girl on her lap handle the riding while she kneaded malleable mounds, cupping them lovingly while playing with the twin buds._

 _The Schnee heiress moaned. She kept riding Ruby like a stallion, gyrating her hips every now and then before resuming impaling herself on the redhead's turgid dick. Her knees were getting weak and she knew she'd be even sorer throughout the day, but this pleasure was worth it. The feeling of Ruby's manhood, exiting and entering her cunt at such a rapid pace, filling her up and hitting all the right spots, had the older girl drooling uncharacteristically._

 _The fact that she was fucking with someone who could be a second-year student made this all the more sexy in a taboo kind of way, and it only served to jump-start Weiss' libido. Just the thought of a second-year Ruby asking her upperclassman Weiss for help while trying to seduce her, or confessing her love to the Schnee heiress was scenarios the swordswoman filed away for later musing._

 _The even rhythm became uncontrollable. Was it the realization that they were almost out of time or an urge to fuck silly until they couldn't even remember their names, the girls weren't sure, but as Ruby sucked on one nipple while playing with its twin, the pressure in her groin threatened to break and she abandoned her oral breast-worship and shifted all her attention towards the sexy snow-queen on her lap. Grabbing Weiss by her thighs, Ruby jerked her loin upwards, frantically fucking her best friend._

 _The older girl threw her head back, a shameless, throaty moan leaving her mouth as she struggled to stay straddled on her lover's lap. It wasn't as intense like with Yang, or as creative like with Blake, but Ruby was no less a good partner, and soon the tangled knot that had settled in the pit of her stomach burst and her mind was wiped white._

 _Weiss slammed down with the same intensity as Ruby was jerking upwards, their sexes coming together and driving the couple over the edge. Twitching inside the snow-haired girl's pussy, the redhead's cock finally released pent-up seed inside of her in long ropes._

 _The Glyph user fell forward and hugged the leader, quivering like a woman's vibrator while said leader drained her turgid balls inside of her. They stayed like that for some time, all while the redhead kept spurting wad after wad of cum until it finally died down._

 **x.x.x.x.x**

" _Are you decent?"_

" _Uh…" The young leader arched an eyebrow, uncertain. "I'm all dressed and ready to go, if that's what you mean."_

" _Yes, I was wondering if you're properly re-dressed," Weiss replied. She straightened her bolero. "No stains, ripped tears, or anything else to give away our…activity?"_

" _Oooh! Nope, double-checked! And thanks to you, I'm clean as a whistle and distraction-free!"_

 _A blush settled over the snow-haired girl's cheeks. "Right. Well, at least we have taken care of that, and with hopefully ample time to spare—"_

"…"

" _Weiss? What's the matter?" The heiress dashed right out of the bathroom, the rapid sound of her heeled boots against the hard floor weakening as she left. Fishing up her scroll, Ruby's eyes widened as she made a run down the hall. "We're going to be late! Weiss, wait for me!"_

 **x.x.x.x.x**

And I know what you might think, but Ruby does not skip any duties as a leader. I'm talking about dishes, taking the trash out, the smaller things of living together. I'm sure you would be proud of her, if you knew her like I do, and saw her in battle. She has changed a lot since you last saw her.

Lastly, there's Blake, whom I have already told you about. I have always looked up to her and any advice she has. She is a surprisingly good listener and while she can be stubborn, even she has her own share of problems and willing to ask us for help. In her own way, of course. She can be quite assertive.

 **x.x.x.x.x**

 _Classes had ended for the day. With most students hurrying to their dorms for whatever activity they had in mind with their free time, Weiss retreated to the library for some quiet studying for the upcoming tests. Fortunately for the heiress, few students actually took advantage of the library, keeping possible distractions to a minimum._

 _She smiled to herself and turned a page. The upcoming tests involved the history of Remnant and the books needed were neatly stacked on top of each other by the side, involving world history books, copies of the separate history of each country, volumes of historical events, and perhaps one or two pocketbooks of less moral pursuits of the flesh._

… _The latter may have been a result of Blake's influence._

 _Weiss sighed. Perhaps there was one distraction keeping her from studying but so far she had done a good job ignoring it. Worst case scenario, she could return the books to their rightful place and pick them up later. Or not do it at all and be better off not reading erotic literature; there was more than enough eroticism in her life as it was._

 _She turned another page. She was beginning to catch up to the events of the Great War, something the snow-haired girl already knew well enough._

 _´So I just need to cover the events leading up to it and the aftermath, and then I should be done with that portion and move on to the pre-Dust era…´_

" _Hey." The heiress, thought-process disturbed, looked up to see the raven-haired beauty of her team approaching her with the slight wave of her hand. "Would you mind if I sit here?"_

 _Weiss smiled. "Oh, hello Blake. Not at all." She motioned to the chair at the opposite end of the table._

 _The Faunus put down her own stack of books (few meant for academic purposes, Weiss noted) as she took her seat. "Thanks. So you're studying for the tests already, huh?"_

" _Of course. It's important to start early."_

" _Hmm…" Blake curtly nodded. Yellow eyes directed their gaze towards the Glyph-user's selected books, scrutinizing them, and the Faunus smiled. "I see you took me up on my offer."_

 _Heat crept over the heiress' cheeks as she tried to brush it off. "I only happened to find those books by chance. I might give them a read if I can afford the time."_

" _You should. It's a good series with an interesting plot that ties neatly together with the otherwise erotic tone."_

" _Just admit that you're reading it for the smut, that's the reason everyone else reads it," Weiss replied._

" _It certainly makes the series interesting," the brunette stated with a knowing smirk. "It stimulates your imagination a bit as well. You'd be surprised."_

" _Yes…´interesting´." The swordswoman cleared her throat, gaze trained on the book before her. "Anyway, let's just focus on studying."_

" _Mm."_

 _Silence._

 _The Glyph-user peeked up from the book. Her teammate sat there, preoccupied with her own work of literature –_

 _Weiss immediately looked back down. The Faunus girl wasn't studying at all! The Special Edition of Ninjas of Love was probably the raunchiest edition of the series, and Blake was sitting there, casually reading it without a care! Was she trying to get a message across?_

 _She gulped. Did Blake want to do it? Here, of all places? It was way too open and the risk of being caught was too high!_

 _That was probably why she hoped things would lead up to it._

" _Hey." Weiss looked up to meet her friend's sultry gaze. "Can I sit next to you?"_

 _The swordswoman blushed. "Of course…"_

 _Moving the chair over next to the snow-haired girl with faint clatter, Blake sat down next to her, book still in hand. She didn't say anything and merely read it as casually as she had moments before._

 _Fidgeting, Weiss shifted in her seat. An itchy heat pooled between her legs from the idea of them doing it in a public area and the thought of studying slowly vanished from her mind, replaced with dirty fantasies—_

" _Hey." Hot crimson tinted otherwise milky-pale cheeks as hot breath brushed against the heiress' ear as she went stiff. "I've…I've been thinking about you the whole day…"_

 _Nostrils flared up and the Schnee daughter's heart did a double-take. Of course the brunette would have to whisper – they were in a library! – but it only made her voice that much more suggestive._

 _It was driving her crazy._

" _And…Uhm…I was kind of hoping if…"_

" _You do realize we're in a library, right?" It wasn't meant to discourage the brunette; if anything, Weiss wanted to ensure that her friend was on-board with the thrilling risk of being found out._

"… _I do not care. I…I want to do it, Weiss I want to_ _ **take you**_ _right here. Please…I need it…"_

 _As the swordswoman's eyes widened, the Faunus leant in…_

 _x.x.x_

 _The sun was kissing the horizon now as they stole away to a quiet little corner. No-one would find them unless they were to specifically look around those shelves._

 _Of course, they needed to be quiet, too; Weiss had to bite the insides of her cheeks as she held up the hem of the combat skirt, legs weak and heart going sporadic. She stood against the wall, her teammate kneeling beneath her._

 _Damp panties were nudged aside, exposing a dripping honeypot. Slender fingers dipped inside slick heat, teasing the heiress's sensitive inner walls as she shivered, desperate to not make a sound save for a muffled mewling._

" _I can never get tired of this…" The raven-haired beauty below her brought fingers glistened with excitement to her lips, inhaling the mouth-watering scent before licking them clean, dipping them into her mouth like a savoury snack. "I don't know if it's the scent or taste that's driving me wild…"_

 _The brunette gently nudged pale, slim legs apart and pressed her face against her friend's sex, the small triangle of hair above it tickling her nose as a talented tongue lapped at Weiss' slit. The Glyph-user shuddered, eyelids fluttering as she dropped the hem of her dress with one hand in favour of burying it in inky black locks in silent approval._

 _Figures that the Cat-Faunus's favourite foreplay was oral-sex. But when a pink tongue lapped a hot path over Weiss' pretty pink sex and pleasure shot through her and leaving her body a quivering mess, who was she to complain?_

 _Especially when said Faunus redoubled her efforts to please the heiress, lapping up sweet, tangy excitement and drinking in the scent of arousal. Blake's eyes were heavy-lidded, her own body aflame with want._

 _Seeing that blissful expression on the brunette's face was strangely endearing every time. It triggered a race-play fantasy the Schnee heiress shamefully visited in her mind; keeping a Faunus as her obedient pet, leashed and ever at Weiss' beck and call._

 _Not that she would ever tell Blake about, nor would the raven-haired girl take too kindly to it. Besides, their roles were already reversed._

 _A wave of pleasure rippled through her and she swore she tasted faint copper in her mouth as she bit back another moan. Wet heat dripped down Blake's face as she released a low purr, kissing Weiss' sex before she got up (to the heiress' disapproval) and cracked her neck with an audible ´pop´._

" _It wasn't perhaps the most comfortable position to be in," Blake said. She still had that sultry feline look in those golden pools as she managed to smile shyly. "Can I…put it in?"_

 _Weiss swallowed a lump she wasn't aware she was holding. She was definitely ready and Blake likely didn't need any further help to get erect…_

 _Rush surged through the swordswoman. Anyone could step out from behind the bookshelf at any given moment and here she was, lower body bared and with a friend whipping out her manhood, ready to fuck her._

 _With a bewildered smile, she nodded, and the cat pounced._

 _Lips pressed together in a searing kiss as two forms pressed against one another, trapping the smaller one against the wall. The feeling of warm flesh brushing against wet folds sent another bolt of wet heat to the sweetspot between Weiss' legs and she quivered like a leaf, moaning into the kiss as Blake silently angled herself – raising one of the snow-haired girl's leg – against the Glyph-user until the mushroom-head of her cock finally penetrated slick lips and into warm depths._

 _A quiet, repressed cry escaped the fair-haired girl's throat and she clung onto her lover whom built up an even rhythm with her thrusts, reaching deep inside the smaller huntress-in-training. Inner walls clenched around the raven-haired beauty's cock, clamping down on it and triggering a smaller orgasm._

 _Blake released a low, throaty purr, hips twitching and pumping towards Weiss' pink pussy. Holding up one of the swordswoman's legs for easier access and said girl clinging onto her, the Faunus could only support herself against the wall as she pounded away like a piston, every thrust feeling even more incredible than the last. The sensation of velvety heat hugging her length drove her wild, but she merely hissed, trying to suppress any sound she'd make and keeping her movements controlled; furry ears perked up at the sound of faint footsteps and, while none indicated that someone was coming, she had to stay alert._

 _The urge to wail, to release the bubble building up in her throat and let everyone in the building hear how good this felt, was dangerously enticing. Weiss instead grunted, taking the brunt of her lover's thrusts as the knot of pleasure in her stomach threatened to snap. Pleasure licked at the swordswoman's bones, reducing them to pliant, scorching-hot goo, and she swore she was starting to see stars._

 _The way the feline girl was fucking her, it wasn't a surprise; the Faunus' large member hit all the right places, making the Glyph-user shaking and begging for more. White-hot pleasure rendered her muscles unresponsive, the thrill of getting caught exciting the girl more with each passing minute._

 _With arms around the black-haired female's neck, Weiss shifted her held-up leg around Blake's waist in a vain attempt to pull her closer as she managed a whisper; "Blake…"_

 _The Faunus responded with a quiet "Mm", her movements not slowing down._

" _Please…" Beads of sweat rolled down fair features as Weiss pleaded, "Please…take me. Harder…I need it..."_

 _A silent growl rumbled in the dark-haired girl's throat and she obliged, hilting herself as deep as she could with each rough pumping of her hips that drove the ash-blonde up against the wall. The quiet litany of moans into the cat-girl's ears only fuelled the already wild copulation as the girls lost themselves in the throes of ecstasy._

 _Weiss was melting. Electric arcs of ecstasy zipped from synapse to synapse as her breathing became irregular, heart beating wildly inside her chest as each push of Blake's cock inside scorching hot, sodden depths was driving her closer to the edge until she was teetering over it._

 _Velvety walls held the Faunus' length in a vice-grip and the brunette hissed; "I'm…close…"_

 _Pale-blue eyes widened for but a moment before they became heavy-lidded with bliss as the dark-haired girl increased her pace, fucking Weiss with gusto in sheer desperation to reach her own climax. The Schnee heiress suppressed another moan with the last of her willpower as she shuddered, the knot in her belly ready to snap –_

 _Teeth grazed over sensitive skin along the swordswoman's neck and the brunette pounded into slick heat. A strangled cry, barely above the volume of a whisper, tore through the Glyph-user's throat as Blake's phallus twitched inside of her, pumping her with hot cum as Weiss' eyes rolled back into her head, her own orgasm approaching swiftly and with the force of a tsunami, rendering her world a multi-coloured mass behind her eyelids._

 **x.x.x.x.x**

" _Are you alright?"_

 _The Glyph-user groaned. "Yes and no. I'm going to be very sore tomorrow."_

 _A hand petted snow-white tresses. "You did well. I was afraid you'd give us away when I…well…"_

" _My, aren't we proud of ourselves," Weiss commented and shot her friend a look. "Still, I'm glad I managed to remain quiet as well. I'd die of embarrassment if anyone had seen us. I wouldn't be able to attend Beacon for that matter!"_

 _Soft lips pressed against her temple as the brunette chuckled. "At least we are one experience richer. This is quite the evening to remember." She arched back, stretching. "Shall we return to the dorm?"_

" _In a minute." The swordswoman sighed. "I can't feel my legs."_

 _A laugh. "Very well then."_

 **x.x.x.x.x**

She's a shoulder to lean on and dependable – they all are – and she has saved me a number of times just as I have saved her.

We still have team-activities together such as sparring; as much as we can fight alone (of which you have taught me as much) we hone our skills by fighting against one another and I must say the results are worth it!

Sometimes, we push our limits by having one of us facing the other three and I do not mean to brag, but I think you would be very proud of my performances!

 **x.x.x.x.x**

 _Saturday. With academic duties taken care of for the day, the heiress had treated herself to a day out on the town. Enjoying a good book over a cup of coffee at the café and shopping for clothes (and finding just the cutest dress that matched well with her new shoes) were but a couple of the activities she had done as she strolled through the city under the glistening sun and returned to her dorm._

 _She unlocked the door, carrying most bags with one arm as she pushed it open. "I'm back!" she exclaimed. Receiving no response, she closed the door behind her and put the bags down when she saw her teammates looking at her, their expressions ridden with guilt._

" _What's going on?" The heiress peered at them, suspicious. "What's with the silent treatment?"_

" _We have been…discussing some things…" Ruby shyly admitted as she slid off her bed. "And…uh…"_

" _Did you do something? You did, didn't you?!"_

" _We haven't done anything yet," Yang responded, arms crossed over her chest as she grinned. "But we will…if you're into it, that is."_

" _What?"_

" _Yang had this idea of a…sexual act," Blake explained. "And we wish to…discuss it with you, in the hope of perhaps…perform it."_

 _Weiss went slack-jawed. They had approached her sexually before, but if all three were in on it…_

" _What exactly is this ´sexual act´?_

 _Somewhere, a small cat named Curiosity just got laid._

" _Oh, nothing complicated! We want you to give us a blowjob—"_

" _That's a crude way of putting it, but I've already done it—"_

" _AND let us finish inside your mouth," Yang finished, smirking. "And whoever you're not blowing, you'll jerk them off."_

 _Weiss didn't respond. She stared at them, the words sinking in and, as soon as she had fully registered what they wanted, the swordswoman's frame went rigid and eyes widened._

 _They wanted to do what with her?_

 _Temptation had heat flushing pale cheeks crimson as Weiss stared at her friends with lurid eyes. Pupils dilated, twin pale-blue pools becoming heavy-lidded, and the Schnee heiress lifted a finger to bite down on it as she smiled a wicked smile._

 _´Unf.´_

" _W-What is this?" she asked, trying to brush off the situation despite grinning over the idea. "Are you guys trying to re-enact an adult movie o-or something?"_

" _Would that help persuade you?" Yang stated. "It's hot, don't you think?"_

" _Well…"_

" _It's a safe environment," Blake added. "We all know each other, and whatever happens here doesn't leave this room."_

" _I mean…"_

" _We're totally just experimenting," Ruby then said. "Besides, we've all thought about it at least once! Besides, you're so pretty and…I mean, it's causing… you know…"_

" _You guys…this is…"_

 _Three sets of eyes were trained on the swordswoman. She squirmed in place, avoiding their gazes, heat suffusing her sex despite herself. This was ridiculous, unbelievable, and—_

" _Interesting," Weiss said, looking up. "Well, as the only_ _ **real**_ _girl in this team, I suppose it's only appropriate that I'll be the one taking care of you." With her switch flipped, she smiled a lurid smile that had even someone like Yang blushing. "Then come on, undress for me. Show me how badly you need me, you perverts."_

" _ **Show me how pretty you think I am."**_

 _x.x.x_

 _Forget about how the brawler had been pounding her in the bathroom. Forget about the team-leader had joined in for a quickie in the school bathroom or how the katana-gun-wielder had taken the Glyph-user in the library. If Weiss' family could see her_ _ **now**_ _, they would raise some Hell until kingdom come._

 _Ruby's member popped out of Weiss' mouth and she stuck her tongue out, swirling around the turgid mushroom-head. In her hands were Yang's and Blake's erect cocks, twitching as she slowly jerked them. The room was dark from the blocked off sunlight as the curtains were closed, keeping the girls hidden from any possible prying eyes._

 _It was just them._

 _The "Ice Queen" was in a complete daze, panting with her tongue lolling out. Surrounded by her friends with their phalluses in her face she knelt, sitting on a few layers of sheets and duvets. Snow-white hair had been freed and cascaded down the girl's back and her slim body was bared for the team's wanton stares._

 _The swordswoman scrutinized her team; their pained, impatient expressions, flushed hot red and their bodies fidgeting brought a sly smile over her lips. They all wanted a go at her. And_ _ **she**_ _was the one in control._

 _With that in mind she began stroking turgid lengths slightly quicker as she continued to indulge the youngest girl with oral service, relishing in the string of quiet moans that said girl let out as a result. Out of the three of them, Yang was the hottest under collar and the way she shifted from one foot to the other, waiting for Weiss to give her the same attention she was giving Ruby, was almost hilarious and thrilling._

 _She suckled the leader's cockhead before forcing it deeper inside her mouth until it pressed uncomfortably against the back of it. Ruby bucked her hip, prodding her member deeper, and Weiss could merely cough around the girth as she applied suction, stimulating hot, swollen flesh._

 _The redhead cooed blissfully. Her small chest heaved with every quick breath as she slightly humped against Weiss' face, desperate to feel as much as possible – to indulge herself as much as possible – while she had the beautiful fair-haired girl's attention._

 _Weiss slurped and lapped over Ruby's dick, as unceremoniously as a prostitute, and it certainly had the desired effect on her teammates; wanton eyes couldn't look away, phalluses dripping with precum, and the team's leader unable to hold herself. There was a degrading pride that settled in Weiss' heart, a sickening joy that sent a bolt of wet heat at the juncture of her loins as she blew the self-proclaimed BFF, tasting precum and inhaling the mixture of freshly washed skin and the musk of genitalia._

 _Ruby's length slid out of the Glyph-user's oral orifice, saliva bridging them for a second as Weiss caught her breath, eyeing the impressive muscle. She leant back it, pursing her lips as pressed them against the mushroom-head for an inelegant kiss before licking it, proceeding to take it into her mouth once more to suck the redhead's length with gusto._

 _Ruby mewled and quivered. Her breathing became irregular and she threw her head back, small hands cupping decent-sized breasts as hips jerked like spasms. She was close, and the swordswoman braced herself for what was about to come –_

" _Hey, no fair!" The leader, startled, gasped as she was pushed aside by her flaxen-haired sister as the brawler towered over Weiss. "It's my turn now!"_

" _Yang!" the younger sister chided. "I was so close, too…"_

" _Someone sure is turned on," Weiss mused, eyes focused on the blonde's masculine organ. "Fine, brute; give it to me."_

 _As she backed the dejected redhead and caressed her cock, her vision swam as Yang's lower body came into full view and the fighter's monster of a member pushed into Weiss' wet mouth._

 _The Schnee heiress eyes nearly rolled back in their sockets. While the difference in size between her teammates was minimal, Yang was far more aggressive; grabbing a fistful of white tresses, the golden-haired girl forced her girl-cock deeper inside than Weiss was used to, and slid in and out at her own pace._

 _It was turgid and nearly blocked off the airflow. The Glyph-user could do little but to slobber over the phallus, her jaw aching slightly as it accommodated the thick organ. She'd regret it tomorrow, but for now she took a gruesome joy from being overpowered like this, treated like an object for these horny girls-with-cocks' to dump their creamy discharge into. But at the end of the day, it was as Blake had said; it was a safe environment. Yang, while forceful, wouldn't go overboard and jeopardize Weiss' safety. And whatever they did here, it wouldn't leave this room._

 _With that fresh on her mind, the swordswoman applied whatever suction she could, coughing up spit and drooling around the brawler's dick as the latter thrusted at her face like it was a pretty pink sex; tight, wet, warm, and ever so inviting._

" _F-Fuck…" The blonde was in a state of bliss as white features slowly turned scarlet from the pent-up energy. "I_ _ **really**_ _could stay in you like this, if it was possible."_

 _Large breasts swayed with every motion, Yang's otherwise warrior-built body tensed up, showing off taut muscles as she mercilessly pumped her hips towards the blanche-haired girl's face for a full minute or so before slowed down, keeping her girl-cock inside._

 _She eventually pulled out her massive length, the onlookers marvelling at how such a thing had even managed to fit inside the swordswoman's throat as the girl coughed up spittle and precum, gasping for much-desired oxygen._

 _She shot a hot look up at the fighter. "I wasn't aware that you found me_ _ **that**_ _pretty."_

 _Yang merely grinned as she guided the heiress back towards her length, allowing the Glyph-user to suck and lick her cock at her own leisure. Weiss ran a pink tongue along its underside, swirling around its head before she lavished it with sloppy kisses, sucking on the tip._

 _The lengthy piece of flesh twitched. After a small eternity the brawler groaned, mimicking her half-sister's pose from earlier. "Fuck, Weiss…I'm gonna…"_

 _The fighter lost her balance as she stumbled to the side, her mighty organ popping out of the swordswoman's orifice. "Hey, what the—"_

" _I'm sorry, Yang," the Faunus said. "But you're not the only one who's getting restless."_

 _Ignoring the redness in otherwise lilac eyes, Blake turned to Weiss with an apologetic expression. "Please…"_

" _I'm surrounded by horny brats." Weiss rolled her eyes and opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out invitingly._

 _The chain-scythe-wielder gulped as she stepped forward, her erection sliding over the pink organ and into the Glyph-user's oral cavern. Slender fingers buried into white tresses, keeping the girl's head in place as Blake eased her cock deeper inside with a slow, even pace._

 _The heiress serviced her friend's hard meat as she jerked her other two's fucksticks, still slick with her own saliva. There was a smell permeating the air in the room now; sweat and a piquant odour filled her nostrils with every inhale, adding to the already sinful display._

 _Weiss moaned, the sound muffled by Blake's cock. The erect muscles in her hands throbbed with every stroke and she quickened her pace, applying suction to the already wet organ in her mouth._

 _Her heart was beating rapidly, hammering away at the ribcage. Forget about being compared to streetwalkers; this was like a scene straight out of a pornographic movie! Not a very comforting thought, but it allured the Schnee daughter all the same as she degraded herself, abandoning everything for this moment and allowing her to pretend she was someone else – that she wasn't Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, but simply Weiss, the..._

 _Well, a lot of titles came to mind right now, none really flattering._

 _Blake was treating her in the same manner as Yang had but with a gentler approach; the ninja-esque girl was petting the Glyph-user as she slowly slid her dick in and out of Weiss' mouth, her pacing slow and even to begin with._

 _Gradually, however, Blake quickened. The tender petting became a firm grip, her thrusts speeding up like an engine getting started. The Faunus was purring as she plunged into wet heat, careful not to overdo it, and her thrusts grew wilder still._

 _It didn't stop the swordswoman as she multitasked, making sure all three phalluses were properly stimulated. She had an inkling of what the feline girl was up to; ever so clever and making sure her friends had a go before she claimed the front-row seat to Weiss' show, ready to blow._

 _Drool pooled around her mouth and dribbled along her lips, slickening the length of Blake's throbbing meat and running down the fair-haired huntress-in-training's chin. Both of the brunette's hands were now holding the heiress' head in place as she pounded away like a well-oiled engine-piston, using Weiss' mouth like a fleshlight to get off and calm down raging hormones._

" _I'm…!" the Faunus exclaimed, her voice throaty. "I'm about to…!"_

 _Her form went rigid – the second of calm before the storm – and Weiss moved without thinking and kept the mushroom-head of Blake's length inside her mouth. It pulsated. Throbbed._

 _The raven-haired beauty let out a long, low purr._

 _Hotness filled the swordswoman's mouth and her eyes widened. It bulged out her cheeks and she forced some of it down – a bittersweet taste – as Blake gave her more, depositing white excitement into the willing receptacle. Even as she stepped back, a single rope of cum streaked down the Glyph-user's chin and onto her decent bust._

 _Weiss, perhaps stunned by this new experience, allowed little to slip down her throat as she merely sat there, mouth open—_

" _M-Me next!"_

— _as the redhead stimulated her organ at a rapid succession, a rope of semen arching across the swordswoman's face, over her right eye, before Ruby pushed her squirting dick inside her BFF's mouth, unloading hot whiteness. Some was forced down Weiss' throat, but most of the mixed cum remained in her mouth as she simply let her teammates do what they wanted._

 _Ruby jerked her hips forward, her cock twitching as she spurted inside of the snow-haired girl. When she finally calmed down, the blonde was shoving her aside—_

" _Don't forget about me!"_

— _and did what the others before her had. Her fuckstick throbbed as she came inside, spurting out copious amounts of creamy discharge inside Weiss' already overflowed mouth. Voluminous cum was either forced to be swallowed or pushed out of the swordswoman's mouth as Yang humped her face, cumming like in a protagonist in an excessive erotic manga._

 _When she finally calmed down, after what had seemed like an eternity, Yang slid out of her friend's orifice, spurting one last time across the latter's fair features._

 _It was a mess, in every sense of the word; sitting in a wariza-position, the proud daughter of the Schnee family was in a complete daze, mouth wide open and face messy with semen. Cum from her hung teammates pooled in her mouth, her uncovered eye staring absentmindedly at the ceiling as her ample breasts heaved with each breath._

"… _Is she okay?" Ruby meekly asked._

" _We should perhaps carry her to the bathroom," Blake commented._

" _Yeah, let's—"_

 _A gulp. The girls turned towards the Glyph user. A second gulp. A third and fourth followed shortly after and the swordswoman straightened herself, panting heavily for air._

 _She glanced over at her team, her eye heavy-lidded, as she opened her now-empty mouth for them to see as she cracked a slight confident grin._

 **x.x.x.x.x**

I will admit, however, that such drills can wear you out, which is why we make it a weekly event. Practice makes perfect, after all.

But this isn't what I wanted to convey to you in this letter.

If you haven't heard from it by father – or Mother for that matter – then I will tell you now, that my life has changed drastically over the years and it's for the better.

 **x.x.x.x.x**

 _It had started when she had simply walked up the stairs. It was only one floor, it was pretty much nothing. Sure, it had left her a little short on breath, but still—_

 _Wait, why had she been winded from that?_

" _Weiss, are you okay?!" It must have been dire if Yang had noticed it as well._

 _Weiss gasped, trying to get a hold of herself. The slight pressure in her diaphragm didn't make it any easier…_

 _Not to mention that her breasts were feeling sore. And, was she imagining it, or were they slightly bigger now than a little while back?_

 _Dismissing it all as stress, the heiress dismissed her friend with a wave and continued up the stairs._

 _x.x.x_

 _Fatigue. It was a torture to stay awake these past few weeks. Books she could have easily finished by evening had been stuck unread for days and the sheer tiredness had her almost falling asleep while standing!_

 _And these headaches! By now it was more of a migraine than anything as the swordswoman rubbed her temples, finding temporary relief as she attempted to focus on her book._

 _´I suppose the stress is really getting to me.´_

 _And if the tiredness wasn't getting to her, then…_

" _Weiss, where are you going?"_

" _To the bathroom."_

" _You_ _ **just**_ _went like a couple of minutes ago. Ease down on the water, jeez."_

 _Frequent urination._

 _A little red warning flag went off at the back of her head, but was dismissed all the same._

… _Why was she suddenly craving something to chew on?_

 _x.x.x_

 _Nausea._

 _Morning-sickness._

 _Mood-swings._

 _Food cravings._

 _Late or entirely missed periods._

 _Cramping._

 _Sore back._

 _Pale blue eyes narrowed as she tapped impatiently with her foot. The little red warning flag from back then had returned, stronger than ever, and Weiss merely waited, ignoring it as best as she could._

 **x.x.x.x.x**

" _Any idea what's going on with Weiss?"_

 _Blake sighed. "She has been feeling down lately…I suppose she's been stressed about everything. Our graduation is just around the corner and her tests have been going poorly lately."_

" _And she hasn't been able to attend missions either," Yang added, crossing her arms. "Is she sick perhaps?"_

" _Well, she's in the bathroom, if that's of any indication…"_

" _It could perhaps be a virus," the Faunus stated. "In which case we have to be prepared to do our best to not catch whatever she has, and let her rest."_

" _Poor Weiss…" Ruby lamented. She suddenly perked up. "Oh! How about some warm, whole milk?"_

" _Great idea, sis!" Yang exclaimed. "I'll go get it—"_

" _Guys, that's not gonna do much help."_

 _The bathroom door clicked open and the trio immediately turned, with Ruby getting up. "Weiss! How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"_

" _No, I…"_

" _I don't think we have much in terms of medicine here, but I can go out and buy you some, if you want," Blake stated. "Just name it."_

" _I'm not—"_

" _You vomited just this morning, Weiss," Yang commented. "You've caught something alright."  
"NO!" The Glyph-user stomped her heeled boot into the floor. "I'm NOT sick!"_

" _Was it something you ate, then—_

" _It was morning-sickness, alright?!"_

" _Morning-sickness?" The raven-haired girl fell quiet. Furry ears perked up as yellow twin-pools widened. "Weiss…are you…?"_

" _Yeah…" A pause. She looked at her teammates, expression hard to read. "I'm pregnant."_

 _The silence that followed was deafening._

 **x.x.x.x.x**

—and that's the gist of it. I want to talk to you in person in the near future, if it's possible. It has been too long already.

I trust all is well with you, and I hope to see you soon, sister.

Love

Weiss

 **x.x.x.x.x**

"So our brother is the heir now."

Weiss nodded and sipped her tea. Her hair flowed down her back like a silver curtain as it swayed in the slight summer breeze. "An expected outcome."

"But at least you're free to pursue your own life," the older Schnee stated, a slight smile curving her lips. "It's redeeming, isn't it? Although I have to admit, I was shocked when I first heard the news; even more so when I found out _why_ Father had denounced you as heiress."

"The choice was obvious," Weiss replied. "I have no regrets at all. And I'm not alone."

"Of course not! You will always have me, Weiss, not to mention your teammates. Speaking of which, where are they now?"

"Ruby is altering between taking on missions across Vale and helping her uncle at Signal Academy." She sipped some tea. "Yang and Blake are currently on a mission together and should be home by next week."

"I see." The older woman brought her cup to her lips and partook in the hot beverage. "At least you four are living together."

"My savings helped quite a bit," the younger woman stated, pointing towards the house next to them; simple yet elegant, the building accommodated many residents, situated near the borders of the main-city, with a well-maintained garden for tea-time such as this. "And they earn a lot from their work, too."

A smirk. "What about you, Weiss? Will you return to being a Huntress?"

"Not for a while, no." She smiled at her sister, the genuine brightness in her expression speaking volumes. "I am a mother, after all, Winter."

Winter softly laughed. "Of course. Speaking of, where is the little tyke?"

As if on que, the sliding doors leading out to the veranda and the garden opened and the women's heads turned. There was a gasp, followed by a cheer akin to a bell-chime as a small form ran towards the two.

A small girl with short hair, white as snow, and a pair of blanche, furry cat ears jutting out of her head.

 _Fin._


End file.
